La nuit de la victoire
by RoxaneJamesFFnet
Summary: "Il ne sait pas pourquoi ces mots ont franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils l'ont fait, c'est tout. Indépendamment de sa volonté et de la brume qui a envahi son esprit. Dubois sourit. Son estomac se tord. Ce con avait raison : il a trop bu ce soir." Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois


**Note : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits d'HPF avec un thème imagé qu'il m'est impossible de vous communiquer ici. Cependant, il fait aussi partie d'une fanfiction longue en cours d'écriture. C'est un Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois.**

**Texte posté sur HPF également.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Il oscille, Marcus. Il oscille en plein milieu de la nuit noire, de la rue déserte, des trottoirs crottés. C'est l'alcool qui le fait délirer. Devant lui, ses coéquipiers progressent d'un pas alerte, bien plus que le sien en tout cas. Leurs silhouettes se dessinent sur les murs des maisons grâce à la faible lumière des réverbères. Ils rient, et leurs ombres rient aussi.

Marcus reste en retrait, un peu. Ce soir est une victoire qu'il a du mal à réaliser. Ça fait des mois qu'il l'attendait. Depuis qu'il a intégré cette équipe de Quidditch constituée de bras-cassés après la guerre, en fait.

Ils en ont bavé, les Salamandres – c'est le nom de leur équipe. Mais leurs efforts ont payé. Des heures passées sur un manche à balai, à crier après Higgs qui laissait toujours le Vif d'Or filer, à se bagarrer avec Olivier Dubois sur la façon dont il fallait procéder pour jouer. Il a fini par avoir le cul rouillé et la gorge enrouée. Mais il aime le Quidditch, Marcus. Intensément. Alors qu'importent Higgs, Dubois et les douleurs musculaires.

Qu'importent les entraînements merdiques, les douches froides, les vestiaires suintant d'humidité, les critiques de la presse en avisant cette espèce d'équipe de détraqués qui fréquente les bancs des sportifs les plus doués ? Il l'a eue, sa victoire. Il l'a méritée. Ils l'ont méritée, ensemble.  
Alors il oscille, Marcus. Au rythme de la nuit noire qui l'emporte dans ce tourbillon de victoire.

« Attention, Flint, tu vas rentrer dans une voiture. »

La voix qui l'empêche de se fracasser contre la portière de la machine moldue garée sur le bas-côté est chaude, presque troublante. Imbibée d'alcool, elle aussi.

Marcus se retourne, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Olivier Dubois marchait derrière lui depuis qu'ils sont sortis du bar, tous ensemble. Il le pensait avec les autres Salamandres, plié en deux après une boutade de Rose Zeller, ivre mort dans les bras de Terrence Higgs. Loin de lui. Mais non, Dubois est tout proche, presque trop. Un sourire hésitant étire ses lèvres gercées. Il a enlevé son pull pour ne porter que son t-shirt noir à l'effigie des Salamandres. Marcus serait presque tenté de dire qu'il est beau, ainsi vêtu, sous l'éclairage chancelant des lanternes, dans la rue noire de la victoire. Mais ce serait cracher sur leur vieille rivalité qui date de Poudlard et de leurs jeunes années, et ça, Marcus ne le peut pas. Alors il se tait, et il oscille de plus belle. Et Dubois pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui éviter une chute accidentelle.

« Dégage », bredouille Marcus, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Dubois fronce les sourcils, mais ne relève pas. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Marcus lui est reconnaissant d'aborder un autre sujet, le ton léger.

« C'était génial, ce soir.  
— Ouais.  
— Tu te rends compte qu'on a écrasé les Pies de Montrose ? Une équipe pro qui s'entraîne depuis des siècles avec les meilleurs joueurs !  
— Complètement fou, répond Marcus en titubant.  
— Mec, t'as bu combien de tonneaux de Whisky Pur Feu exactement ? »

_Assez pour lui faire oublier son deuxième prénom et ceux de ses parents._

« Tu tiens même plus debout.  
— N'exagère pas, Dubois. Je pourrais même te mettre un but dans cet état, si j'le voulais. »  
Le gardien arque un sourcil un brin narquois.  
« Ah ouais ? On parie ?  
— On parie. »

Et ils restent plantés là, dans le silence et l'obscurité. Marcus voit leurs coéquipiers disparaître à l'angle de la rue et entend un hurlement. Ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête, puis il réalise que ce n'était qu'un rire, que tout va bien, tout va très bien. Et qu'Olivier Dubois le dévore du regard. Et que ça ne le dérange pas vraiment.

« Je voulais m'excuser, commence l'ancien membre du Club de Flaquemare en se rapprochant de Marcus si près que leurs souffles se mêlent dans les ténèbres.  
— Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix à lui est rauque, aussi chancelante que le sont ses jambes quand Dubois remue la tête, entrechoquant leurs nez le temps d'une secousse maladroite.

« Pour t'avoir dit que t'étais qu'un sale con et un Poursuiveur de merde.  
— T'aurais mieux fait de pas t'excuser, Dubois.  
— Hmm ?  
— Parce que je suis un sale con et un joueur de merde. Mais ça me plaît, ajoute-t-il après une brève réflexion. Être un sale con donne lieu à toutes sortes de privilèges.  
— Comme ?  
— Comme le fait de pouvoir faire des bêtises sans avoir de reproches à se faire. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi ces mots ont franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Ils l'ont fait, c'est tout. Indépendamment de sa volonté et de la brume qui a envahi son esprit. Dubois sourit. Son estomac se tord. Ce con avait raison : il a trop bu ce soir.

« Quel genre de bêtises ? souffle Dubois, tout contre sa nuque.  
— Ce genre-là. »

Et il l'embrasse, juste comme ça, dans une rue bordée d'habitations aux volets fermés, près d'une bagnole Moldue et d'un réverbère défectueux, le cœur battant à toute allure. Il l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres crient grâce, que Dubois le pousse contre la voiture pour lui rendre son étreinte malhabile, qu'il y réponde dans une tornade de soupirs incompréhensibles. Il l'embrasse parce qu'il en a envie, mais aussi parce que ce soir, ils ont remporté une victoire, ensemble, et que les démons de la guerre se retranchent dans sa tête pour le laisser enfin respirer comme avant, tout contre les lèvres sèches d'Olivier.


End file.
